Supīdo
by lunasilverbells123
Summary: Sakura, regarded as weak, tries to get stronger. A fight with her team mates, makes her to stand on her own feet and become strong. She takes a decision but can she become strong? Can she survive without her team mates? When she comes back, is she strong enough to walk along with her teammates? Does constant pain in her eyes has to do something with the hidden power in Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…I am back with my new story….i am so glad that you supported me through my last story….i don't own NARUTO…..**

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Sakura sighed in front of the mirror in her room.

"What kind of hairstyle should I do that would please Sasuke-kun?" She said while twisting and turning her hair into different hairstyles.

She sighed again. She let her hair fall down free and tied her hitai-ate and again looked in the mirror. Suddenly there was an acute pain in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes furiously to ease the pain.

She breathed heavily and said between her pants "This pain is getting frequent. I should probably go and see Tsunade-sama."

"SAKURA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE." Sakura's mom shouted from downstairs.

"Hai oka-san." She said softly.

She went downstairs, ate her breakfast and left for the bridge where team 7 use to meet. When she reached the bridge, she saw Sasuke standing there and watching the water. A bright smile broke on Sakura's lips and she ran to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke turned towards her. She smiled and said "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

She stood beside him, when she heard Naruto's shout.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" He shouted while running towards them.

"Stop shouting Dobe, you're gonna make me deaf." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh shut up, Teme." Naruto whinned.

' _No matter what he says, Sasuke-kun always talks to Naruto. Why doesn't he talk to me?'_ Sakura thought when she saw her two boys bickering with each other.

Naruto's eyes landed on Sakura's stiff form. He stopped bickering with Sasuke and said "Sakura-chan?"

Being called by her name she looked up to Naruto and said "What is it?"

"Are you O.K?" Naruto asked "You're not even trying to stop me from killing Teme." He added.

"Huh?" She said. She blinked a few times and lied "I was thinking that Kakashi-sensei is again late."

"O….K" Naruto said not really convinced about what she said.

"Yo" Kakashi poofed in front of them and gave them a salute.

"YOU'RE LATE." Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Let's train." Sasuke said and started walking towards the training grounds.

When they were in training grounds, Sakura was eager to fight someone.

"So, Naruto and Sasuke will train together." Kakashi instructed.

"Yosh! I am gonna beat you Teme." Naruto said while fisting his hand.

"We'll see, who will win, Dobe." Sasuke said and took his fighting stance.

"Sakura, why don't you rest." Kakashi said while taking out his Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Ehhhhh. But I wanna train too." Sakura whinned.

"Not today, Sakura." He said.

"But you always say that, sensei." Sakura murmured.

"Huh, did you say something?" Kakashi asked while looking at her.

"Nooooo." She said and sat under the tree watching her two team mates fight.

' _Kakashi-sensei is always about Naruto this, Sasuke that. He never thinks about me.'_ She thought.

Suddenly, there was again that acute pain in her eyes. She again started rubbing them.

"Ah!" She moaned.

When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first but then it started clearing.

"What is happening with my eyes?" She asked herself.

Then she saw an ANBU appearing beside Kakashi. He said something to him and disappeared again.

"Must be a mission." Sakura said while she saw everything from a distance while sitting under the shade of the tree.

Soon, as she anticipated, Kakashi called three of them, informing that they have a mission.

They reached the Hokage tower and entered the room where they saw pile of papers on the desk.

"Umm….Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said.

"Oh yes yes. You guys have a mission. Here's the scroll." She said while tossing the scroll towards them which Kakshi catched very easily.

"Now, GET OUT. SHIZUNE MY SAKE!" She shouted.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

When they read the scroll outside the tower they came to know that it was an escorting mission.

"Be ready at 7:00 tomorrow." Kakashi said while disappearing.

"Hn, I am going home." Sasuke said while leaving but stopped when Saskura called him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go and grab some ramen?" Sakura asked while smiling.

"Why don't you go and train instead of asking me on dates every time. You're so weak that we always have to protect you. Che, annoying." He insulted her without any hesitation.

Sakura froze on her feet, didn't uttered a single word. She was use to listen to his insults every time, but this time it hurt more than anything else.

"Teme! Don't talk to Sakura-Chan like that." Naruto shouted while punching Sasuke.

"Dobe, I am just telling the truth." Sasuke shouted while punching Naruto back.

They fought for few minutes until Sakura found her voice.

"I….I think…..I'll go home." She said while running towards her home.

Both of them didn't even bother to stop her.

Next morning, Sakura met with the two boys on the gates at 7:00 a.m. Kakashi was late as always.

They were already escorting their client when a group of rouge nins attacked them. Sasuke, Narutro and Kakashi were fighting the rouge nins while Sakura was left alone to protect the client. When a rouge nin turned towards her way, she prepared herself to take him on. She didn't notice the other ninja coming from behind the client and attacking them. Fortunately, Saskue saved them by killing both of the rouge ninjas.

After all the ninjas were dead, Sasuke turned towards Sakura with angry eyes. She flinched when he looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"God! You are so annoying and weak. You can't even do anything on your own. We always have to come and save you. You were supposed to protect the client, Sakura. You nearly got him killed. I don't even understand why you are a ninja. You should never have even passed the academy. God, because of your weakness, you could have failed the mission. Why can-"

"SHUT UP" Sakura shouted.

Tears were running down her face.

"Shut up ! Shut UP! SHUT UP! You hate me right, well then I hate you. I hate you so much Sasuke. You don't want me as a ninja, then I'll go back and get myself off of this team. Even if you're not satisfied, then I'll get myself stripped of my ninja title too, then you'll be happy, right?" Sakura shouted.

Every one's eyes were wide. Sakura had just said that she hates SASUKE UCHIHA.

"Sakura-chan-" Naruto tried to say but was again cut off by Sakura.

"NO Naruto. I hate you too. You are so over-damn-protective. I do not need your protection." Sakura again shouted.

She turned towards Kakashi and shouted "You're the worst sensei ever, Kakashi."

She said that and fled so fast that others couldn't even process just what had happened.

* * *

 **Whooooosh! Done the first chapter. Please tell me how it was so that I can continue my story…..**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back…..So how was the last chapter? Do tell….Thanks for the reviews….I don't own NARUTO**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were staring at each other and then their gazes landed on the place where Sakura was standing. Client was oblivious of what had happened in front of him.

"What just….?" Naruto trailed off.

"Happened?" Sasuke completed for him.

Kakashi just shook his head and sighed. He said "You two finish the mission, I'll go and look for Sakura."

"I'll come too, Kaka-sensei." Naruto said.

"No. Finish the mission." Kakashi said and fled the scene.

"Let's finish it." Sasuke said while signaling the client to move.

"But Teme-" Naruto tried to say but Sasuke cut him off "Kakashi said he'll take care of her. Get moving, Dobe."

"Hm." Naruto hm'ed and started walking.

' _I hate you, Sasuke!'_

Sasuke shook his head to get that thought out of his head.

' _Focus on the mission, Sasuke.'_ He told himself.

Sakura was running. She didn't know what happened. She just snapped. Every frustration, every pent up emotion, sadness, feeling of uselessness, she poured it all out when Sasuke insulted her. She was running, jumping on the trees, desperate to reach Konoha.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of her. Growling, Sakura landed on the land with Kakashi in front of her.

"Sakura." Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"Let's go back." Kakashi said while bring his hand in front of her.

"No. I am not going back." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Sakura you can't go to Konoha alone. It's dangerous." Kakashi said.

Sakura's head snapped at his direction and said "I am not FREAKING weak."

"Sakura, listen-" Kakashi was cut off because Sakura was shouting.

"NO you LISTEN to me, KAKASHI. All you ever cared for was Sasuke and Naruto. 'Oh I am worried.' 'Sorry Sakura I don't have time. Go ask someone else.' 'I have to prepare Sasuke for chunnin exams.' 'Naruto can take care of himself.' 'Naruto you have matured.' And for me 'Sakura, for today you should rest.' 'You can't keep up with them Sakura.' 'Sakura you can't go alone its dangerous.'"

Kakashi was silent. He knew himself too that he focused more on Naruto and Sasuke instead of Sakura.

"You know what Kakashi, you should be happy that I am leaving." Sakura said with venom.

"Sakura. You are one of my students. I will not be happy if you were to leave the team." Kakashi said in louder voice.

"Don't give me false hope, Kakashi. If I leave, you will have all the time to train Sasuke and Naruto. I am giving you once in a life time opportunity to get rid of me." She said and tears streamed down her face.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura closed her eyes and said "NO. I've had enough of this. No one cares for me. Naruto is always so oblivious. Sasuke doesn't spare a min without insulting me and you, I think you don't even know that a girl name Sakura exists. YOu know what Sasuke and Naruto are worse friends and you are the worst teacher. I hate you Kakashi."

She opened her eyes but the colour of her eyes were different. They weren't their usual emerald green, they were golden black and before Kakashi could question, she vanished.

Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Sakura." He called out.

"SAKURA!" He shouted.

He sighed.

 _Summoning jutsu_

Pakkun appeared out of the smoke.

"What did you call me for, Kakashi?" Pakkun said.

"Pakkun, I need you to follow Sakura and see that she reaches Konoha safely." Kakashi informed.

"That pink haired girl?" Pakkun asked.

"Yes. Once she reaches Konoha, you can go back." Kakashi said.

Pakkun nodded and started running in the direction Sakura had gone.

Kakashi looked in its direction and thought _'Be safe, Sakura.'_

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi managed to take the client at the place mentioned in the mission scroll.

It was night already and they were heading back to konoha.

"I hope Sakura-chan is O.K?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"She's fine. Pakkun said that she safely made it back to Konoha." Kakashi informed his students.

"What do you think made Sakura do something like this?" Naruto asked while looking at other members of his team.

No one answered, so Naruto just sighed.

' _I hate you, Sasuke'_

' _Why do I keep thinking about that?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

The rest of the travel to Konoha went silent.

When they reached Konoha, it was already midnight. After setting foot inside the gates, Naruto tried to run but was caught by Sasuke.

"What do you think you are doing, Teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Where do you think you are going, Dobe? It's past midnight. Meet Sakura in the morning." Sasuke said.

"But…" Naruto tried to speak.

"Sasuke is right Naruto. In the morning." Kakashi said while disappearing.

Two other sighed and walked their way home.

Next morning, Sasuke and Naruto met where the Team 7 usually meet. After sometime Kakashi appeared too.

"Any word from Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

The two shook their head.

"I say we go to her house and talk about what happened." Naruto suggested.

"Well you are right." Kakashi said and was going to leave when an ANBU appeared there.

"Hokage-sama have summoned you all." the ANBU said and pooffed.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

Again their walk to the Hokage tower was silent.

When they opened the door to the Hokages office, they saw Tsunade looking out of the window.

Sensing someone was in the office, Tsunade turned around and saw Team 7 standing.

"I see you're all here, I'll try to finish this meeting as fast as possible." Tsunade said while sitting on the chair.

"But baa-chan, Sakura-chan isn't here yet." Naruto said.

"That's what I am talking about." Tsunade said.

Kakashi's and Naruto's breath hitched and Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura she….she left Team 7." Tsunade informed them.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade just sighed.

"And you let her GO." Naruto growled.

"It's your own damn fault, you brat." Tsunade said while narrowing her eyes.

"Sakura told me everything that happened." She added.

The member of team 7 looked down in shame.

Naruto, suddenly, looked in Tsunade's eyes and said "I will talk to Sakura-chan and make her to join our team again."

"No Naruto-" Tsunade tried to say.

"Let's go Teme." Naruto said while pulling Sasuke by arm who followed him with a 'Hn'

"What's the matter, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked after his two students left.

"Well the thing is…." Tsunade said something that made Kakashi shocked.

When Naruto and Sasuke reached Sakura's house, they saw that she as well as her parents weren't there.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called but no one answered.

When he went to kitchen, he saw Sasuke looking at the counter of the kitchen.

Naruto approached him and asked "What are you looking at Teme?"

When Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze, his eyes too, went wide like Sasuke's were.

* * *

 **Yey…..finished the chapter…I hope you liked this chapter….**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I am late. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I don't own NARUTO…..**

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze, his eyes too, went wide as Sasuke's were. There were three letters lying on the counter with their names addressed on it. Both of them picked up their letters and the only letter lying on the counter was Kakashi's .

Both of them had just finished reading their letters when Kakashi appeared on the doorstep of Sakura's house.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi with tears in his eyes. "Kaka-sensei….Sakura-chan….she…" He choked on his tears.

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke was clutching the letter when his eyes landed on the lonely letter lying on the counter. He picked it up and gave it to Kakashi.

"I think, this one's is for you, Kakashi." He said.

"Ah." Kakashi said and took the letter from him "We should get back to the Hokage tower." He added.

All of them nodded and left for the Hokage tower.

"I guess you already found out?" Tsunade said while sighing.

She was sitting on the chair with Shizune standing beside her who had tears in her eyes.

"Baa-chan, we have to go and find Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted.

"No." Tsunade said firmly.

"Why not? Otherwise she would become a rouge nin." Sasuke said.

"She won't." Tsunade said.

"How come?" Kakashi asked this time.

"Because I gave her the permission to leave the town for 3 years." Tsunade said and closed her eyes waiting for all the shouting that was gonna happen.

"WHAT?!" Three of them shouted.

"Why did you let her leave? What if something happens to her? What if…." Naruto shut up and when Tsunade spoke.

"That's why I let her leave. You are too protective, Naruto." She said.

"But still." Sasuke said. He didn't know why but he was getting effected by all this.

' _I hate you, Sasuke.'_

Sasuke shook his head.

"She wouldn't have to leave, if Kakashi you had supported her instead of always focusing on Naruto and Sasuke. She wouldn't had to leave, if you weren't too overprotective That sometime you ignored her real strength, Naruto. She wouldn't have to leave, if only you had helped her to train instead of always insulting her, Sasuke." Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself down "She isn't weak but you all made her feel useless. That's why she left." She added in calmer tone.

Three of them looked down in shame.

"I am going to assign you people a new team mate tomorrow. Be here at 7:00" Tsunade informed them.

"I don't want any other team mate other than Sakura-chan.." Naruto shouted.

"Yes you are getting a new team mate. Now get lost." Tsunade said while trying to control her temper.

"Hokage-sama, where are Sakura's parents? Do they know that she left the village?" Kakashi asked.

"They're dead." Tsunade said.

"What? How?" Naruto asked while everyone's eyes went wide.

"They were travelling outside the village while you were on the mission when a group of bandits robbed and killed them." Tsunade informed them.

"Does Sakura…." Sasuke never got to complete his question because Tsunade answered him.

"Yes she knows. I told her before she left. Now let me do my work. Out." Tsunade told them.

Three of them went their own way.

Naruto left of Ichiraku. When he got there, he ordered a bowl of ramen and remembered what Sakura had written in the letter.

 _Hey Naruto_

 _I am so sorry Naruto. I should not have shouted on you like that. You are like my brother and I know you think me of as your little sister that is why you always were so protective of me. Don't worry, when I'll come back, I'll be lot stronger then you don't have to be so worried about me. Okay? Hehehe….Oh yeah can you just go out and like ask Hinata out. She is so in love with you that everybody knows. Heck I think even Sasuke-kun knows that but you're the only one who is oblivious to that. Just go and ask her out, will ya? When I come back, I want little Uzumaki kids playing around. Just kidding. Love her because she is the only one who loves you the most. And you better be the Hokage in training when I come back._

 _Bye Naruto_

 _See you soon_

 _Sakura_

Naruto closed his eyes, thought _'Sakura-chan'_ , and opened his eyes.

" _Naruto, I can do this. Don't be so over damn protective of me?" Sakura shouted._

" _But Sakura-chan, I don't want to hurt you. That's why I am not going all out." Naruto whined._

" _Naruto." Sakura growled._

When he looked out of the Ichiraku stand he saw Hinata approaching. A sudden smile cracked on his face.

"Oye! Hinata-Chan!" He called out to her.

Hinata looked at him and blushed "Naruto-kun?"

"Come and have ramen with me." Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

Hinata blushed and then smiled and walked towards him to have her first date with Naruto.

Kakashi was sitting under the tree on the training ground where Team seven had their bell test.

 _Kakashi-sensei_

 _I am sorry sensei. I should not have said that. You are not the worst teacher I have ever met. Believe me. I was just angry. I know that Naruto and Sasuke-kun are very important and they need to be trained. I know, till now, I was only a hindrance between everyone. Don't worry I am not upset from you for giving your time to Naruto and Sasuke-kun. Please when I'll come back I want them to be the strongest people I've ever met and only you can train them. Please do that and I am again sorry._

 _Bye Kakashi-sensei_

 _See you soon_

 _Sakura_

Kakashi sighed and looked up to the sky and remembered that moment when he refused to train Sakura.

" _Kakashi-sensei, would you help me with this new jutsu I am trying?" Sakura chirped._

 _Kakashi turned towards her and gave her an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Sakura. I really don't have time."_

 _Sakura's expression turned sour._

" _Yeah all you do is train with Sasuke-kun and Naruto." She mumbled._

" _Did you say something?" Kakashi asked._

" _I know you are busy. But can you please help me with this?" Sakura again tried._

" _Sorry Sakura. Go ask someone else." Kakashi said and poofed out._

"I am sorry. I've been a bad sensei. Just be safe." Kakashi said to himself.

Sasuke was lying on his bed with lights off in his room. He had his letter that Sakura had given in one hand and his other arm was covering his eyes.

 _Hey Sasuke-kun_

 _Um…I really don' know what to say to you. You're the best man I've seen in my life. You're handsome, you're strong and what? You have so many qualities. But most of all, you're kind hearted. Even though you always told me that I was weak, I was a burden. Always telling me to train, telling me off, showing that you didn't care but you did. Always did. Whenever I was in trouble, you were always there to protect and that's the thing I love in you. I am sorry Sasuke-kun but I tried not to love you but I can't. I am so in love with you that I promised myself that I would become strong so that I can walk with you and Naruto. Please don't forget me. I will not get angry if I come to know that you like someone in the village when I was gone. I will be the first one to support you because I love you and I will never stop. I am sorry for what I said but I can't hate you. I am sorry, Sasuke-kun. So when i'll come back, you'll be the first person that i will see.  
_

 _Goodbye Sasuke-kun_

 _I love you_

 _Sakura_

" _Sasuke-kun, should we go and grab some ramen?" Sakura asked with a smile._

" _I don't have time." Sasuke said non chantly._

" _But-" She tried to speak._

" _Go away Sakura. Don't be annoying." He said and left._

Sasuke turned towards the wall and closed his eyes. The letter fell from the bed. Sasuke hugged himself.

"Sakura." He murmured softly "Come back to…..me" He added and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Uff….done. How was it? Good or better or very good? Hehehe lolzz…I am just kidding. Tell me how was the chapter?**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

 **NOTE***

 ***There is going to be a time skip of four years. I am gonna give a little description of their new teammate that's all because I don't know what to write in Sakura's absence. And don't kill me. I don't want Sasuke to leave the village and betray his friends. So I am gonna get Itachi killed by Sasuke's hands in these 4 years with the help of his FRIENDS only (which includes Naruto and Kakashi).***

 **Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. And I am sorry if 'my Sasuke made you hate Sasuke'. Lolz….that was really funny. It made me laugh really hard. And I am gonna stick to Sasusaku only because I love them….I don't own NARUTO**

Sasuke was sleeping on the bed when someone started banging his main door. He stood up from his bed and went to open the door only to find Naruto standing there, breathing heavily.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't really a morning person.

"Did you forget? We are going to get a new teammate today or are you getting old, Teme?" Naruto snapped back at his best friend.

"Che." Sasuke went inside to change.

They started walking in the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower.

"I don't understand? Why is she assigning us a teammate? We can wait for Sakura-chan to return." Naruto complained.

"No one knows when she will be back, Dobe." Sasuke stated.

"But Baa-chan said that Sakura-chan left for 3 years." Naruto said again.

"Don't know, Dobe." Sasuke said.

They reached the Hokage tower where they saw Kakashi waiting for them.

"Let's go." He said before walking inside the tower.

Both of them followed him. When they entered the office of the Hokage, they saw a girl standing there in front of the table. She had chocolate brown hair.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Kakashi greeted her.

"Hai Hai." Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

"So our new teammate is…" Naruto trailed off.

"Oh yeah yeah. Meet Yui Jin. She is your new teammate." Tsunade informed the team 7.

When Yui looked at Sasuke, there was some kind of twinkle in her eyes.

"I think you are in trouble Teme." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke just sighed.

The moment they were out of the Hokage tower, Yui attached herself to Sasuke's arm.

Naruto and Kakashi just sweat dropped.

After sometime, four of them walked towards the training grounds so that they could test the strength of their new teammate.

Sasuke had only 5 words to say about her "She is worse than Sakura."

"Sakura-chan was at least strong in strength. Her punches hurt like hell." Naruto said while remembering how hard her punches hurt. He shivered at the thought.

"Sasuke-kunnnn" Yui whined.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped.

"I am hurt. Help meeeee." Yui whined again.

"Help yourself. Go develop some brain cells." Sasuke turned towards Naruto "Why am I even bothering?" He added while rubbing his temples.

Naruto sighed and said, "Let me help you, Yui-chan."

"No!" She shouted. "I want Sasuke-kun to help me." Yui exclaimed.

"I am going back home." Sasuke said and disappeared.

"Oh Sheesh!" Yui said.

She stood up and walked away.

"What the hell? She wasn't even hurt." Naruto said with a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Let it go, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Well whatever. We only have to tolerate her until Sakura-chan comes back." Naruto said.

Something clicked in Kakashi's brain.

"Is something wrong, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I have to ask something from Tsunade-sama. See you later Naruto." Kakashi said and disappeared.

"When are these 3 years going to pass?" Naruto wondered with himself.

 **4 Years Later**

Sasuke had just entered his house after returning from a mission, which they had barely finished because of Yui. She had been a nuisance not only on this mission but on every mission they have been in these past 4 years. She would just stand back and get in the way to complete their mission.

Sasuke sighed. He would never admit it out loud but he missed Sakura. After he had killed Itachi, he had thought of writing to Sakura but decided against it.

He sighed again. It was already midnight. It was full moon. Sasuke entered his room. The room was dark. The only light that was present was the moonlight that was entering through the window. He opened the window and a cool breeze entered the room. The curtains started to wave with the breeze. Sasuke's face was illuminated with the moonlight.

"It's time to take a bath and have a good night sleep." He said to himself.

He pushed himself off of the window and started walking towards the bathroom when he sensed someone's chakra behind him. He took a kunai out of his kunai pouch and threw it at the person who was standing on his bedroom window.

"Sheesh! Easy there." The person said while trapping the kunai in their two fingers.

Sasuke took in the appearance of his intruder. The person was wearing a cloak of black colour with pink lining around its borders. The hair was long which meant that his intruder was a girl. It was still dark so he couldn't make out who she was.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded while activating his sharingan.

He noticed that he knew that chakra from somewhere but couldn't pin point it.

"Am I that different that you can't even recognize my voice, Sasuke-kun?" She said.

"Sasuke…..kun?" Sasuke repeated his name.

His eyes went wide with shock. There was only one person who could say his name with so much love and concern. All the other girls he knew other than who weren't flirting with him, would call him 'Sasuke-kun' with some other emotion but not love.

"Sa..Sakura? Is that you? Is that really you?" He asked her more like demanded. He didn't wanted to admit that it wasn't her. He didn't know why he was feeling excited but he was and he didn't care.

She laughed lightly and said "Yes Yes, it's me, Sasuke-kun."

She stepped down from the window and the moonlight fell on her face. To say that Sasuke was awestruck would be an understatement. He wouldn't show it from outside but he was amazed from inside. Sakura was….beautiful. As the word beautiful doesn't count in Uchiha vocabulary.

"Your back?" He asked.

"Of course I am. It's been long, hasn't it?" Sakura said.

Even though it was dark, Sasuke could easily pinpoint that she had a warm smile on her face. Then suddenly anger rose in him.

"You left?" He hissed.

Sakura's smile dropped. She said "I had to."

"No you didn't have to." He again hissed at her.

"Sasuke-kun." She said.

"And Tsunade said that you were going for 3 years, Its been four, Sakura, Four years." Sasuke said.

"I know. I am sorry." Sakura apologized.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have to report to Hokage?" He narrowed his eyes "Or you already did?" he asked.

She again laughed . "No you're the first. I will go to her in the morning. Which makes me to ask you, can I stay for the night?" She said.

Sasuke blinked. "What?" he asked.

Then he remembered "Sakura about you parents…."

"I know Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-sama told me." She said.

There was a moment of silence. "You were saying?" Sasuke said.

"Oh Yeah! You know I probably can't go back home. I am pretty sure that they already sold my house. I can't go to Naruto, I don't think he has a room for one more person and I won't definitely ask Kakashi-sensei for it. Don't know what he'll do at night." Sakura exclaimed at the end.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Yeah you can stay for the night." Sasuke said.

"Thanks. I promise that I'll leave early. I'll report to Tsunade-sama in the morning." She said while she started moving downstairs. "I'll stay downstairs."

"Wake me up when you go to meet Hokage. I'll accompany you." Sasuke said.

"Ho Ho. Are you being considerate Sasuke-Kun? Did my absence make you fall in love with me?" She asked with a teasing voice.

"Shut up. Don't be annoying, at least not when you just came back." Sasuke said.

He internally thanked the darkness that Sakura couldn't see the blush that was forming on his cheek bones.

Sakura laughed. "I was just teasing. Stop blushing, Sasuke-kun." She said that and left him alone in the room.

' _uh-ho'_ He thought. _'Damn her for making me feel this way. Damn i don't even know why I am feeling this way.'_ He thought.

But a small smile broke on his lips.

"Welcome back." He said to no one and went to take a shower.

* * *

 **Uff…..long chapter…..Well i know that Sasuke was out of character but i needed to show that he cares about her...plz review…till next time…**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **Please READ this**

 ***I don't understand why people review and write that your characters are out of character. This is a FANFICTION. Anything can happen in a fan fiction. You can tell me that the story is rushed or there are grammatical mistakes but do not tell me that the characters are out of character. If I keep them in character then Sasuke will NEVER fall in love with Sakura. Sasuke doesn't like Sakura more than a friend. And even now if you are looking for a Sasuke who is in Character then go and read another story because I am not gonna change the way I am writing Sasuke. So please I request don't even review about Sasuke's or anyone else character because then there can be no romance in the fic.**

 **Sorry for those people who have to read this. Who don't care about Sasuke's or anyone else character. I am really sorry.***

 **Well on with the story. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews. I don't own NARUTO…..**

Sasuke had totally forgotten that there was a girl in his house. He took his bath as he usually did every morning. Then he went downstairs only to find Sakura sleeping on the couch. Her hair was sprawled over the cushion and her cloak was lying on the table in front.

"Sakura." He said quietly to wake her up.

She didn't budge. Sasuke sighed and shook her.

She groaned and barked, "Whoever it is. Get lost."

"What the hell?" He said.

He again shook her "Sakura. Wake up."

She opened her eyes only to find Sasuke staring at her.

"Sasuke?" She blinked "What are you doing in Suna?" She asked.

"You are in Konoha, Sakura." He cleared her doubt.

"Oh yeah yeah. I came back yesterday." She said sheepishly and sat up.

"You have to go to Hokage tower." Sasuke reminded her.

"Yeah. Can I use you washroom?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Just go and hurry up." Sasuke said while sighing.

Sakura broke into a small laugh "Thanks." She said and left.

After sometime, both of them left for the Hokage tower. On the way, they met with many old friends and all of them attacked Sakura with hugs specially Lee.

"Sakura-san..!" Lee exclaimed when he saw Sakura.

"Lee-san." Sakura said while backing away a little from him.

"You haven't changed at all. Still the blossoming cherry of Konoha." He said with showing of his shinning teeth.

Sakura laughed awkwardly. "Ah…um..Well you too haven't changed at all. Still wear this green suit." Sakura said awkwardly.

"Well it shows the presence of youth. And you are youthful like always Sakura-san. You too Sasuke-san." Lee said with his thumbs up.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "We should leave now." Sasuke said and started walking.

"I'll….talk to you later, Lee-san." Sakura said while following Sasuke.

Both of them reached Hokage tower. Sakura knocked on Tsunade's office door.

There was a faint sound of 'Come in'

When they entered her office, the first thing they saw was a stack of paper lying on the table.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

Tsunade looked up and her eyed went wide.

"Saku..ra?" She said.

"Tsunade-sama I got your…pa..pers. Sakura?" Shizune said when she entered the office.

"Hello Shizune-san." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Saku-" Shizune stopped "Watch out." She yelled.

When Sakura looked in front, she saw a chair coming towards her.

She dogged it but then other things came flying towards her. She dogged all of them.

"Sakura." Sasuke yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing?" Sakura managed to shout while dogging things which were thrown towards her.

"You told me that you were going for 3 years. You took 4 years to come back, Sakura." Tsunade yelled angrily at her while throwing anything she could grab.

"I am sorry." Sakura said.

Suddenly there were arms engulfing her small body. Tsunade was hugging her.

"Welcome back." Tsunade said softly.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and tears came running down her face because she just realized there was no one she could return home to.

"I" sob "Am back" She started crying. She hugged Tsunade back while crying.

"Shh." Tsunade soothed her. "It's alright." She said while rubbing her back.

After few seconds, her sobs subsided.

When everything had calmed down, Tsunade spoke "Sakura, I hereby restore your position as a Kunoichi of Konoha."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said while bowing down.

"Tell me Sakura, are you interested in medical ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes went wide. She exclaimed "Oh my god. Are you saying exactly what I am thinking you're saying?"

"Yes Yes Sakura. Tsunade-sama is exactly saying what you're thinking she is saying." Shizune said with a smile.

"Oh yes. I am very much interested." Sakura said with a grin.

"Good. Then I shall consider you as my second apprentice." Tsunade said with a smile.

"YES!" Sakura threw her hands up.

Sasuke and Sakura left the Hokage tower, walking down the street.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a grin.

"So what are you going to do today?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I guess, meet up with Naruto and Kakashi. Then I'll go and look for a place for me to stay." She informed him.

"I am going to training grounds to meet up with them. Come along?" He said.

"I don't know. It's a team 7 meeting and I don't think the kunoichi in your team would like me to." She said while looking away.

"You are a part of team 7 too." Sasuke said sternly.

She shook her head and said "I was."

"Doesn't matter." He said.

Both of them reached the training ground where the remaining members of team 7 were waiting for Sasuke.

Yui was the first one to notice them.

She squinted her eyes and said "Who the hell is that girl with my Sasuke-kun?"

"What? Sasuke with a girl? Not happening, Yui." Naruto commented.

"No Naruto. There is someone with Sasuke and I think the girl has pink hair." Kakashi informed him.

"Pink…hair? Could it be?" Naruto started running towards them.

"Who is she Kakashi-sensei?" Yui asked with annoyance.

"She is the one we've been waiting for." Kakashi said. Yui could easily make out the smile forming on Kakashi's face under his mask.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking when a blonde haired Naruto started running towards them.

"Sasuke-teme, tell me tell me is that Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted while running only.

"Che, Dobe." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled.

Naruto reached them and he eyed Sakura from head to toe.

"What are you looking at, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura-chan. I missed youuuuu." He started crying like a child.

"Naruto…leave…..can't…breathe." Sakura tried to say.

Sasuke pulled her away from Naruto and said "Don't kill her, Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme." Naruto shot back.

He again looked at Sakura and said "You look HOT"

Sakura laughed and Sasuke twitched.

"Thanks." She said.

"Sakura, It's good to have you back." Kakashi said when he reached them.

"Kakashi-sensei. Long time. I missed you." Sakura said and gave her sensei a hug.

Then her eyes landed on Yui who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hello. I guess you are the new member of Team 7. It's good to meet you." Sakura said with a smile.

"Whatever. Just stay away from Sasuke-kun." She spat.

Sasuke groaned where as Kakashi and Naruto just sighed. Sakura just sweat-dropped.

"Let me guess. Fan-girl?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke in a mocking tone.

"Shut up. Don't be annoying." Sasuke said to her.

Sakura just started laughing.

"See, Sasuke-kun doesn't want you here. He called you annoying. You should stay away." Yui said while attaching her to Sasuke's arm.

"That never seems to work on you Yui." Sasuke snapped and snatched his arm away and moved towards Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Yui whined.

"You see, Sasuke calls me a different kind of annoying." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Pink haired bitch." Yui snapped.

"Whatever, brown haired horse." Sakura snapped back.

Naruto snickered were as Sasuke just smirked.

Kakashi sighed and said "Well we can do this whole day but let's get some training done."

"Yeah. I'll leave you guys alone." Sakura said while trying to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and said "Stay."

Sakura looked surprised. "I..umm." She couldn't say anything.

"How about today, me and Sakura spar and see how far has she gotten?" Kakashi offered breaking the awkwardness. Yui started fuming by seeing the interaction between the two.

Sakura smirked and said "I won't go easy."

Kakashi smirked back "I wouldn't want you to."

Both of them took their stances and got ready to fight. Sasuke, Naruto and Yui watched from the sidelines.

"It's weird to see than to actually do it." Naruto said.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke snapped. He wanted to see how much she had improved.

"She is going to lose. She is weak, Sasuke-kun." Yui commented.

"Don't you say that about our Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted.

"Are you talking about yourself, Yui?" Sasuke commented.

That made Yui to shut up.

' _What is so good about her?'_ She thought.

"Ready Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Aren't you going to take out that perverted orange book of yours?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"That is not perverted. That's art." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Whatever, Sensei." Sakura said.

When the leaf, that fell from a tree, touched the ground, Sakura threw a kunai at Kakashi, who dogged it easily.

"That's all you got." Kakashi yelled.

"Careful." Sakura exclaimed and pulled her arm back with a string that was attached to the kunai.

Kakashi dogged that too. "Nice trick, but you gotta do more than that." He said.

Sakura lunged forward and threw a punch at Kakashi's face. Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind her. Sakura swung her leg backwards that Kakashi had to take. In defense, he brought both of his arms in front to block the kick. He was thrown backwards but after landing on the ground, his body poofed and a log fell on the ground.

' _Substitution jutsu.'_ Sakura thought.

"She is….good." Naruto said in amazement.

"Hn." Sasuke was concentrating on Sakura's every move.

"I can do that too." Yui said making the two boys to sigh.

"Come out come out. Where are you Kakashi-sensei?" She sang.

"That's creepy." Naruto shivered.

Suddenly a hand gripped Sakura's foot and buried her under the ground, leaving only her head on the surface.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura and knelled down.

"You have improved, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Oh Oh You haven't seen anything, Sensei." She said with a smirk.

"What?" Kakashi said.

"Shannarooo" Sakura came from above and punched the ground where he had knelt down.

She stood up and found no one.

"You really have improved, Sakura." Kakashi said while appearing behind her.

Sakura took a few steps back and said "Like I said you haven't seen anything."

"Why don't you show me then?" He said.

"Why indeed." She said.

Sakura closed her eyes.

' _Here it comes.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Supīdo" She exclaimed and vanished.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said and activated his sharingan.

"Where did she go?" Yui said.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi received a punch in his gut and he flew backwards.

"Kakashi-sensei..!" Yui exclaimed.

"Was that Sakura-chan, Teme? Can you see her? Can you?" Naruto nudged Sasuke in his stomach.

"Stop being irritating, Dobe." Sasuke said. He was trying to trace Sakura.

"So this is it." Kakashi said while standing up "Let's get serious." He added.

He too lifted his mask and revealed his sharingan.

He looked around and noticed the rustle of leaves on the ground.

"Found you." He said. He tried to catch her but she slipped out.

"Too slow." Her voice ringed in his ears and then he was thrown backwards.

Their spar went for 2 hours and in the end both of them were panting.

"You really have improved." Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto came running towards her.

" .AWESOME." He exclaimed.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said.

She saw Sasuke walking towards her and Yui's futile attempts to walk away with him from them.

"That was a good match." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and then looked at Yui who just turned her head.

"Well I guess-" Sakura stopped in mid way.

She started rubbing her eyes.

"Ah!" She yelled and fell down.

"Sakura." Sasuke was the first one by her side.

She started screaming and blood started coming out of her eyes.

"Guys, what's happening?" Naruto shouted while kneeling down on the other side.

Sasuke was trying to hold her down.

"Sakura, calm down." Kakashi said. Worry was evident in his visible eye.

"My eyes. My eyes, they hurt." She screamed.

Her hands were full of blood.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked. He was panicking.

"Sasuke you take her to the hospital. Me and Naruto will go to Hokage-sama." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke picked her up in his arms. She was still thrashing around.

"Calm down, Sakura." He tried to soothe her.

She grabbed his shirt and screamed "My eyes. They hurt."

"I am gonna get you to the hospital." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you care?" Yui asked the wrong question at wrong time.

"Shut the hell up or I swear I'll kill you." Sasuke looked at her with sharingan blazing bright in his eyes.

Yui just stood there stupefied when everyone ran away.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD…this the longest chapter I have ever written…**

 **How was the chapter guys? I hope you'll like it…Sakura has gotten pretty strong? Don't you think?**

 **Till next time**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. In addition, I will try to update frequently. OK. I don't own NARUTO…**

Sasuke had already reached the hospital and admitted Sakura in the room. After few seconds, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Yui came to the hospital.

"Where is that idiot?" Tsunade snarled.

Sasuke just pointed at the room in which Sakura was. She entered the room leaving everyone behind.

"So Kakashi, I believe that you have some explaining to do." Sasuke said to him and narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi sighed. "It's better if she tells you by herself." He replied.

"I hope she is O.K." Naruto said with concern.

Yui narrowed her eyes at the three members of Team 7.

After sometime, Tsunade called everyone inside the room. They all gather around her bed. Sasuke took in her appearance. She was wearing hospital dress and her eyes were bandaged.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned her head towards the source of the sound.

"Is that you, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's me. How can you tell where am I standing?" Naruto asked.

"This happened couple of times with my eyes so I had to enhance my other senses." She explained.

"This happened couple of times? I thought I told you not to overuse your eyes." Tsunade scolded her.

Sakura cringed. "I had to master it somehow." She replied.

"I don't want to hear any excuses." Tsunade again shouted at her.

Sakura sighed. "Gomen." Sakura apologized.

Silence. No one dared to speak after Sakura apologized.

"What is going on?" Sasuke broke silence.

"You haven't told them anything?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

She shook her head. Tsunade sighed and said "I guess it's time now."

"Yeah, I wanna know how you become invisible?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Haruno's bloodline." Sakura simply said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Yui shouted and Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

"Our ancestors held this power with them. With the passage of time, Haruno became extinct. Therefore, the power was lost. The left over Haruno thought it would become more convenient to become civilians then to become shinobi and kunoichi and protect people. Power kept passing on but no one in Haruno became a shinobi so the power never has to discover. But here I am, a Haruno kunoichi with this bloodline." Sakura explained.

She looked around the room and saw three shocked faces and two impressed faces.

"Why did your people tried to hide it?" Sasuke asked.

"There were people after this bloodline. This kind of power is great asset to Assassin missions. You know, just kill and vanish. However, Haruno clan people didn't like to use their power to kill people. They wanted to help, so that is why they decided just to hide it." She said "There still are people who are after it." She added grimly.

"It seems that when she was" Tsunade glared at Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, who cringed under her glare except Sasuke who just internally cringed "having inferiority complex, the emotion made this bloodline to activate." She said.

"Why did her eyes bleed?" This time, surprisingly Yui asked.

"It is not fully developed. So every time she uses it, it has its own side effects." Tsunade turned towards Sakura "You are going to go blind if you don't stop overusing it. Let it settle first, Sakura."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura sighed.

"So this bloodline can make you invisible?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto. It makes her analyze her surroundings faster than anyone." Tsunade explained.

"So, it makes everything around you slow?" Naruto asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura sighed "No Naruto, it makes me fast." She stated.

Silence. Everyone was taking in the new found information.

"When can she take her bandages off?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow morning should be fine." Tsunade informed "Take rest Sakura." She added and Sakura nodded.

"It seems that I've got to buy a place to live now." Sakura whispered to herself.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto heard and grinned.

"No worries, You can stay with me Sakura-chan." Naruto exclaimed.

"What? No No No, what would Hinata think?" Sakura said with a smirk.

Naruto blushed. "Hina-chan is a kind person. She wouldn't object." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura laughed. "No Naruto. I'll find something."

"You can stay with me, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"NO." Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Everyone looked at Yui.

"No way, I am going to let her live in my house." Yui snapped.

Sakura sighed "Don't worry guys, I can manage."

Everyone fell silent.

"Stay with me." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?!" Yui and Naruto shouted.

Sakura blushed and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"No…um…I can manage, Sasuke. Don't bother." Sakura said.

"I said you are gonna live with me and that is final." Sasuke said sternly.

Sakura fell silent.

"But, why should she stay with you?" Naruto whined.

"Because, Dobe, I have bigger house than you." Sasuke merely stated.

Later that day, Sakura moved in with Sasuke until she get a house of her own.

Sasuke opened a door to a room and said "This will be your room. My room is just opposite to this one. If you need anything, just give me a call."

He turned to leave when Sakura called him. She couldn't see but she could tell that he was facing her.

"What?" He asked.

"Um…thanks for having me." She said.

Sasuke stared at her for some time.

"Hn." He left.

Sakura released her breath, which she didn't even know that she was holding up till now.

She managed to get to the bed and lie on it. Without even her knowing, she fell asleep.

" _I AM COMING, MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!" A MALE VOICE LAUGHED._

Sakura sat up in the bed and started panting heavily.

"That voice…" She whispered.

"Sakura." Sasuke entered the room and saw her breathing heavily.

He raised an eyebrow "Are you alright?" He asked.

She turned her head towards the source of voice. "I am fine."

"Dinner is ready." He said and left the room.

After sometime, Sakura managed to reach the dining table where Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Itadakimus." Both of them said and started eating their dinner.

"You were in Suna?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly while eating his dinner.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"In the morning you said "What are you doing in Suna?" Were you in Suna?" He again asked.

"Yeah I was. It's a great place if you are not on a mission." Sakura replied.

"What were you doing there?" Sasuke asked.

"Sight-seeing." She lied and Sasuke caught it.

"You can't lie to me, Sakura." He smirked.

She sighed "Gaara invited me." She told the truth.

"The Kazekage?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

Even though she couldn't see his eyes narrowing, she could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Why are you interrogating me?" She said.

"Hn." He started eating his dinner again.

"I saved Kankuro's life. He was poisoned. Tsunade-sama told me some tricks to extract poison from someone's body. He just wanted to thank me." Sakura clarified.

Sasuke nodded but soon realised that she couldn't see. "Fine."

After finishing the dinner, Sasuke washed up the dishes.

"I'll make sure that I find a place to stay." Sakura said.

"You don't need to hurry." Sasuke said.

"No, I don't want to bother you. I know you like to be alone and all and…."

"Sakura." Sasuke cut off her rambling.

She was leaning against the table when Sasuke came in front of her. He trapped her between the table and his body and leaned over.

"Sasuke, wh-what are y-you doing?" She stuttered.

"You talk too much. I am just shutting you up." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

She gulped. Sasuke touched the tips of her long pink hair and pulled back.

"Good night." He said and left a Sakura with 100-degree temperature.

* * *

 **Finisheeed…..How was it? Yeah in this whole chapter Sakura couldn't see but she could use her other senses to walk around…**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja NE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys…..How was the last chapter? Thank you people for the reviews…..I don't own NARUTO….**

Next morning, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the dining table. Tsunade had told them to take off Sakura's bandages in the morning.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yup." Sakura replied.

Sasuke started removing the bandages from her eyes.

"Open your eyes, now." He said.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. First, everything was blurry to her but then it started to clear.

"Can you see?" He asked.

"Yes. I can see now." She said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Good." He mumbled.

Sakura looked at him. "Were you worried?" She asked.

He looked at her.

' _Was I worried? Or not'_ He asked himself.

"I have to go for the training to give ANBU exams. See you later." He said evading the question and left in hurry.

Sakura watched his back until he was out of the house.

"Did he just…..ignore the question?" She asked herself. "I don't understand him." She added with a sigh.

After sometime, she too left the house.

"Well I am freeloading at his house. I should at least make the lunch." She had said before leaving the house and to do some grocery shopping.

She was walking on the streets when she bumped into someone.

"Hey can't you- Kakashi-sensei." She said when she looked at the masked man who greeted her with a 'Yo'

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked her while opening his orange book.

"Shopping, Duh!" She said.

"So I think I should accompany you." He said.

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a smile.

After doing some shopping, both of them were walking back to Uchiha district.

"Tomatoes?" Kakashi asked when he looked into the shopping bags.

"Ah, Sasuke likes tomatoes." Sakura replied.

"So have you two, you know, done something?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura blushed like a school girl. "Kakashi-sensei, stop reading those perverted books. Its messing up your head." She exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Ma Ma, I was just kidding." He said with a smile that was forming under his mask.

"So, I've heard that Sasuke and Naruto are going for ANBU?" She asked him while looking somewhere else.

"Ah! And I should be with Sasuke for his training right now." Kakashi informed her.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke left the house hours ago for training, You're late." She shouted at him.

"Well this time I will have a genuine reason that I was helping his wife." He said with a smirk.

Sakura choked on air and started blushing. "I am NOT his WIFE." She shouted.

"Hai Hai." He said. He looked at her "Now that I just realized it, why don't you take the exams for ANBU?" He asked her.

She looked at him with guilt in her eyes. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Sakura." He said dangerously low. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Um…I…I don't think I'll be staying, Kakashi-sensei." She said softly.

"What?" he looked at her with shock. "Why?" He added.

" I don't think much has changed, Kakashi-sensei. I can still tell that Sasuke doesn't see me as equal and Naruto is still protective." She admitted while chewing her lower lip.

"Sakura, they have changed. I have changed too." He said while coming in front of her.

"I know but I-" _'What? That it hurts that Sasuke still doesn't like me.'_ She thought.

"Are you still in love with Sasuke?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"And you think that he doesn't like you?" He again asked her.

She again nodded.

"And that it hurts to behave like you don't care?" He asked her the third time.

This time she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you using your sharingan to read my thoughts?" She asked.

"Sharingan doesn't read thoughts, Sakura. And I can tell what you're thinking. You're one of my students." He said.

"I was. Tsunade-sama said that she cannot remove Yui because I was a year late and Yui will not accept to be removed from the team. So what's the point in staying here?" She said. _'And if I am correct, he is coming and I don't want anyone to be in danger.'_ She added internally.

"Sakura, we can sort this out." He said.

"You are getting late for Sasuke's training." She said and entered the house.

Kakashi just looked at her and sighed. He scratched his head and left for the training grounds.

Sasuke was training and waiting for Kakashi.

" _Were you worried about me?"_

Sakura's words were floating in his head. He didn't know the answer to that question. He couldn't find it no matter how much he tried.

"Yo." Kakashi appeared behind him.

Sasuke gave him one of his infamous glares and said "You are late."

"I know. I was helping Sakura with shopping." Kakashi told him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I am not lying." Kakashi added quickly.

"Whatever. Let's get started." Sasuke said.

While they were training, Sakura's words were coming in Kakashi's head.

"So, Sasuke, I have a question for you?" Kakashi said while blocking Sasuke's punches.

"Can't it wait?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…no. They are related Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed.

"What do you think of her?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You know, do you like her as a friend or more than that?" He asked.

Silence. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't concern you." He snapped.

Kakashi sighed. _'How can she put up with him day and night?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Just answer the question." Kakashi said firmly.

"No." Sasuke replied but somewhere in his mind, he knew that that wasn't the truth.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said dangerously.

"What? You wanted me to answer." Sasuke said calmly.

He kicked Kakashi in the stomach but it changed into a log. Kakashi came behind Sasuke and punched him which Sasuke blocked.

"Then, why did you take Sakura to your house?"He asked.

"She didn't had a place to stay." He answered simply.

"Ok. Then next question. Don't you have any urges to touch her?" Kakashi asked unexpectedly.

"WHAT?! Who do you think I am?" Sasuke snarled.

"I am just asking a question. You are a boy too." Kakashi said.

Sasuke remembered last night, about what happened between him and Sakura.

Sasuke threw a punch on Kakashi which he blocked with his hand easily. He caught his hand in his own.

"You're losing focus. Did I hit a nerve?" Kakashi said simply.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

"Don't hurt her, Sasuke. You will regret it when you will come to know about the consequences." Kakashi said sternly.

"What is up with you and these questions?" Sasuke shouted.

"Just had a little talk with Sakura which led me to think about all this." Kakashi said truthfully.

"Whatever. I am leaving." Sasuke said and left angrily.

He passed Naruto without any word.

"What crawled up in his pants and died?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and looked at him "That's the biggest sentence that you have ever said that has made a meaning."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You are late." Kakashi said.

"As if you are the one to talk." Naruto shouted.

At Uchiha house, Sakura had set the lunch on the table. She had made Sasuke some rice balls and tomato soup. She was setting it up on the table, smiling, when she heard the front door opening.

She turned around with a smile and said "Welcome back, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke started moving towards his bedroom upstairs.

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke I have the lunch ready." She said.

"I am not hungry." He said barely holding his anger.

"Hey, Sasuke are you alright?" she asked with worry.

"I am fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked with concern.

That was Sasuke's limit. He turned around sharply and glared at her. Sakura took a step backward.

"Sasuke?" She again said.

"Shut up, Sakura. You are so goddamn annoying. Stop acting like a fucking wife. This is not your freaking house. Stop asking stupid questions. God, Sakura you irritate me to hell. Why can't you just keep that mouth of yours shut? You talk too much. God, you are so weak. You…I…I despise you Sakura. I hate you. You heard that. And I will never return that stupid love of yours." He shouted.

Before he could realize what he had said, there was a loud sound of slap in the room. Sakura had slapped him. She had slapped him on his face. Sasuke's eyes went wide. He looked at her through the corners of his eyes. She wasn't crying. There were no tears. There was hate. Hate for him in her eyes and she was looking at him with disgust.

"I never said that I was your FUCKING wife Sasuke. I didn't ask you to help me and take me in. I thought that after all this time I was gone you would have changed a little. NO, you still are that fucking revenge seeking bastard that I knew that time. Sometime I get so disgusted with myself that I fell in love with you. Now I know, I hate you more than you hate me." She hissed at him.

She turned her back towards him and said "Listen Sasuke fucking Uchiha, you don't have to worry anymore about me freeloading at your place. I'll go and look for a place right now."

"Just get out." He snapped and left. He walked towards his room and banged the door of his room shut.

Sakura sat at the dining table and cried. Tears were running down her face. She was choking.

"Why? Why did you have to say it, Sasuke? Just when I thought that you saw me as a friend." She sobbed.

After an hour or two, Sasuke came out of his room and went downstairs. He saw his lunch ready on the table with a little note lying beside it.

 _Sasuke_

 _I kept your food on the table. I didn't made lunch for you because I thought that it gave me a feeling of being your wife. Believe me those weren't my intentions at all. I just made you food to thank you for letting me stay at your house and nothing else. I am sorry if my presence bothered you. I am already out of your house with my things and looking for a new place. I think that by the time you get it I would have already settled somewhere. I am again sorry if I bothered you._

 _Goodbye_

 _Sakura_

Sasuke sighed. "You are an idiot, Sasuke Uchiha." He said while looking at the food. "She made my favorite." He added. the feeling of guilt filled his mind.

Sakura was walking by the side of the river that flowed through Konoha.

She sighed. The sun was setting. It has already been 4 hours since she left Uchiha district.

"I was right about leaving in the first place." Sakura said.

"Then it's time to leave again, Saku-chan." Someone said from behind and laughed.

Sakura turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Norio Akamine." Sakura growled.

"Nice to see you too, Saku-chan." He said and laughed.

* * *

 **Dooooooneeee…I am so evil…cliffhanger (evil laugh)…Sometime Sasuke acts like a stuck up pig…seriously…**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Really, they mean a lot to me. I don't own NARUTO…**

"Norio Akamine." Sakura growled.

"Nice to see you too, Saku-chan." He said and laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Aw, do you hate me?" Norio asked innocently.

"To the bottom pits of hell." Sakura spat at him.

"But I really love you." Norio smirked.

"Would you mind shutting up and tell me why you are here?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can I speak if I shut up?" Norio said which was followed by a small laugh by him.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Sakura asked, getting irritated minute by minute.

She blinked and in a second, Norio was standing right in front of her. Sakura didn't even flinched by the close proximity. She just stared at his face. He tangled his fingers in the strands of Sakura's hair.

He gave her a wicked smile and said, "I am here for you."

He started moving towards her lips to kiss her. Sakura kicked him in his stomach. Norio poofed in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clone." She murmured.

When Sakura reached home, there was a crow with an unusual blue colour was waiting for her with a letter in its mouth.

"Go to hell, Norio." She sighed and took the letter from the crow.

The crow flew out of the room. She opened the letter.

 _Love_

 _Meet me out of the village at midnight. I will be waiting._

 _Norio_

It was already 11:50 that time. Sakura grabbed her black cloak, which she had worn when she had broken in Sasuke's home.

When she reached the gates, she saw the gatekeepers sleeping.

"Tsunade-sama needs to change the security." Sakura sweat-dropped.

She crossed the gates and walked deeper in the forest. She walked for hours but no one came in front.

"Norio, if you're out there, come out. I don't have all the time for you." She shouted in the forest.

"You are that excited to meet me." His voice echoed in the forest.

"Damn it, come out already. I have to get back before anyone realizes that I am missing." Sakura shouted irritability.

Norio jumped of the tree and landed on the forest floor. Sakura turned towards him.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"You know why I am here, Saku-chan." Norio said.

"Don't call me that." Sakura said. "And I am not working for you. No way." She added.

He again disappeared. Sakura kicked backwards but Norio caught her leg. He interlocked his arms with hers and turned her arms backwards.

He brought his lips near her ear and whispered "I will get what I want and if I want you to work for me then you will."

"Ha. In your dreams." Sakura shouted.

"We'll see." He said that and disappeared.

"Damn him." Sakura cursed.

Sakura walked back towards the gates. She entered the village without the guards even noticing. When she walked a little farther from the gates, she suddenly stopped. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke?" She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I had some business." She said.

"Like what?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Umm…. None of your business." She replied back.

In mere seconds, Sasuke was standing in front of her. He grabbed her waist.

"What are youuu" Sakura never got to finish her sentence as Sasuke threw her on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped.

He started running. After sometime, they were at Sakura's new place. He entered her home without even asking. When he entered her bedroom, he threw her on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing? How the hell do you know where I live?" She shouted at him.

"What were you doing outside the village?" He asked her.

"Don't answer my question with a question." She snapped.

Sasuke brought the nearby chair in front of the bed and sat on it.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Answer me first. How do you know where I live?" She again asked.

"I thought I didn't behave well that's why I looked for you. Now answer me. What were you doing outside the village?" He again asked.

"Are you apologizing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He said.

"I am not telling you." Sakura said.

"Sakura. ." He said through gritted teeth.

"Answer me this. Are you living the life you thought you would after you would kill your brother?" She asked suddenly.

Sasuke's lips settled in a thin line.

"That's none of your business." He growled.

"Exactly. Like that is not my business, you don't meddle in my business." She said and stood up to leave the room.

When she was just at the door to leave the room, Sasuke suddenly spoke. "No it's not what I thought it would be."

There was a moment of silence.

"Huh" Sakura left the room leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Uf. Finished. Thanks for reading. I know its short but bear with me.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys…..sorry I am late in know…..But anyway I love those guys who love my story but I apologize if my characters are not up to your expectations…I don't own NARUTO**

Sasuke had left after the small talk between her and him.

'Why does Norio keeps showing up like that?' Sakura thought while sipping the coffee from her mug.

Then her conversation with Sasuke last night came to her mind.

'Is he concern about me?' She thought. 'Yeah as **if.** '

Then there was knock on the door. She stood up and opened door, only to reveal an ANBU standing there.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you." He said that disappeared.

"Okkk." She stretched that Ok until she closed the door.

After sometime, Sakura was standing in front of the Hokage. The Hokage have been staring at her apprentice sine she had entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said at last when she was unable to handle the situation anymore.

"Sakura, do have any idea of who this guy is looking for you at the outskirts of Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura froze on her spot.

'Could it be him?' She thought.

She looked at Tsunade with a blank face.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." Sakura simply said.

'What is that idiot trying to pull?' Sakura thought.

"Sakura, if you are hiding something, just tell me. Did something happen in all those years you were out of the village?" Tsunade asked her seriously.

"No." Sakura bluntly said.

Tsunade sighed. 'This girl is not going to tell me anything.' Tsunade thought.

"Fine. Sakura I prohibit you for leaving the village until we find you this guy is." Tsunade said while standing up.

"You can't do that" Sakura shouted "Tsunade-sama, please don't do that." She pleaded.

"I am sorry Sakura. This is for your safety." Tsunade said while turning her back towards her apprentice and facing out of the window.

"I can perfectly protect myself, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said though gritted teeth.

"Not right now. My order is absolute. Now leave." Tsunade said.

Sakura stormed out of the room in anger.

"Take care of her, Uchiha." Tsunade said.

Sasuke was standing just outside the window, listening to their conversation.

"She is going to try to leave." Tsunade informed him.

"Hn." Sasuke said and left.

"What am I going to do with these two? One is living in denial and other one does not want to accept the love anymore." Tsunade sighed.

Sakura rushed to her house to pack. She was going to leave no matter how much anyone tries to stop her. She just wanted her friends to be safe. Norio was a dangerous man. He would do anything to get her.

When she reached home, she entered her room to pack. She picked up her bag and started packing.

"Where are you going?" A voice came from behind.

When she turned around, she saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Sasuke." She said.

"I thought you are under prohibition." Sasuke stated.

"You were listening?" Sakura asked.

"It is not the problem right now." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." She said and tried to walk pass him to continue packing.

But Sasuke held her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Who is this guy?" Sasuke asked looking straight in her eyes.

There were so many emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Sasu…..ke?" She could not comprehend all the emotions in his eyes.

She blinked a few times and snatched her wrist away. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Why? Why do you care? You never did before. So why now?" She said in soft voice.

"Sakura." Sasuke's eyes went soft.

"Let me go. You people don't need me. So just let me go." Sakura said softly.

Sasuke brought her small body near him and hugged her. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"You are an important person in our lives Sakura." Sasuke confessed.

When Sakura looked in his eyes, her breath hitched. Sharingan was blazing in his eyes. Soon darkness overwhelmed Sakura and she fell unconscious in his arms.

"I am sorry." Sasuke said and moved the strands of pink hair from her face.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was lying on the bed. She sat up and looked around. Realization dawn on her.

"SASUKEEEEE!" She shouted.

She stomped in the kitchen. She saw him eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

" .HELL?" She shouted.

"You are awake." He said calmly.

"Yeah. No thanks to you." She hissed.

"Sit down." Sasuke simple said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said sit down." He again replied.

Sakura sat down opposite to him on the chair.

"Tell me Sakura. Why are you so impatient on leaving the village?" He simply asked.

"You don't…." Sakura never got to finish her sentence.

"Don't give that crap. I've had enough of that. Just tell the truth already." Sasuke said irritably.

"Sasuke, I just don't want anyone to be in danger." Sakura said softly.

"Sakura, just relay on us, on me, like you used to" Sasuke said while holding her hand "Please." He pleaded.

First time in his life, Sasuke had pleaded.

"Sasuke." She said softly.

"Norio Akamine, is after my eyes." Sakura said.

* * *

 **Done….tell me if you like it ok**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys…..I know I know I took long to come up with a new chapter and I am sorry for the wait….I don't own NARUTO  
** "Norio Akamine, is after my eyes." Sakura said.

"Norio Akamine?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have to repeat?" Sakura asked while releasing a sigh.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke asked ignoring Sakura's last question.

"When I left the village, I didn't know anything about my eyes. But after some months I stopped in a village, that's where I found that something was actually wrong with my eyes." Sakura explained.

"But you did use your eyes here when we had…." Sasuke stumbled to speak the words.

"When we had the fight." Sakura completed for him.

"Yeah." Sasuke said in a low voice.

" _I hate you Sasuke."_

Sasuke shook his head to get that thought out of his head.

"Yeah I know that I used my powers then too. But at that time I was angry, I didn't know what I was doing." Sakura confessed.

"So what happened in the village?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

"Couple of males were trying to rob a shop. That's when I came to know about my powers. I used them unconsciously to fight them off." Sakura said.

"So how did you meet Akamine?" Sasuke asked.

"It wasn't too long after I left the village. He approached me and offered me help for my eyes. He seem to know things about my eyes." Sakura said. Her expression turned grim.

Sasuke just heard her and decided not to say anything in between.

"He is the one who helped me to train my eyes." Sakura said in a monotonous voice.

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"He is the one who made me this strong." Sakura again said but her voice was mixed with disgust.

She hung her head and whispered "And now the guy who helped to get this far in life is after me."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she was shaking.

"Sakura-"

"He is dangerous Sasuke. He too dangerous. He will not stop until he has me. So I am begging" She looked straight in his eyes "Let me go." She begged him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you" He said and stood up from the chair "really think" He walked towards her until he was standing behind her and waited for her to face him "That anyone of us will let you go again?"

Sakura looked in his eyes. His eyes held anger, anger at what she said.

"This is your problem." Sakura yelled. "You just don't know when to let go." She stood up and faced him.

What Sasuke did next, shocked Sakura out of her wits. He caressed her left cheek. He then placed his hand at the back of her head and hugged her.

"There is no way I am letting you go away again." He said softly.

Sakura's eyes went wide but she soon closed them and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said softly.

He pulled back abruptly. Sakura looked at him as to ask 'What?'

"Call me Sasuke-kun, not Sasuke." He said and again hugged her.

Sakura chuckled. "You are too full of yourself."

Sasuke let a faint smile grace his lips.

After their small moment, Sakura and Sasuke decided that it would be for the best if they go and tell the Hokage about this.

After hearing the story from Sakura, Hokage sighed. She knew that her apprentice was hiding something from her.

"So, should we find this guy and throw him in the jail or ban him from entering the village?" Sasuke suggested.

"That's not gonna have any effect, Sasuke-kun. Like I said before, he is freaking strong, putting a ban on him or putting him into jail isn't going to help." Sakura sighed.

"But we got to put you somewhere safe." Shizune said.

Silence.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said out of the blue.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Live with me." He said bluntly.

Three of them stared, shocked, at his face.

" _WHAT?!_ " Sakura shirked, blushing like an academy girl.

Tsunade smirked "Nice idea, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked when he saw the blush on Sakura's face.

' _She is cute.'_ After 2 seconds of Sasuke's comment. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ He screamed internally.

"Keep her safe, Uchiha. Now get out." She kicked them out of her office.

"Why are you going so far with my protection? I can protect myself very well." Sakura hissed but the blush was still intact with her face.

' _Damn this stupid blush.'_ She thought angrily.

"You yourself said that he was strong than us too. Wouldn't it be better if you lived with one of us. Or" He shot her a smug look "Would you prefer to live with Kakashi or Naruto?"

Sakura flinched at the thought of living with Naruto or Kakashi-sensei.

"I'll stick with you." She mumbled.

"I know." He replied.

* * *

 **Done…..I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys…Am back. Sorry I know that I am late but I am not getting any ideas on how to proceed with the story. So if anyone of you can help, please do. I don't own NARUTO**

After that, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the training grounds where the new Team 7 was waiting for Sasuke.

When they reached the training grounds, they saw Naruto yawing and Kakashi reading his Icha Icha.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura has something to tell you guys." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Sasuke-kun! I was suppose to start the topic." Sakura huffed.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Kakashi said while closing his book.

"Huh." Sakura sighed loudly.

She told her whole story to the remaining of her teammates of the former Team 7.

"I can't believe a teacher can come after the life of his own student" Kakashi said while sighing "You've gotten yourself in a big mess Sakura." He followed.

"I know and I am sorry too. You guys are getting dragged for no reason." She said while looking down.

"Bullshit! We will always help you Sakura-chan no matter what." Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura gave a small smile and said "Thanks Naruto."

"So, I guess you are not living alone if you have already told this to Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked while eyeing Sasuke up and down to which Sasuke only glared.

"Yeah, she told me to move in." Sakura said while blushing.

"Oh Oh. You can move in with me Sakura-chan. I will give you lots and lots of ramen." Naruto said energetically.

"I don't think so." Sakura said and sweat dropped.

"Then, with whom are you staying?" he asked.

Sasuke could practically see the grin forming behind his teacher's mask.

"Um..I…" Sakura stuttered.

"With me. She will be living with me." Sasuke said.

Silence.

"I knew it." Kakashi shouted.

Naruto's mouth was touching the ground and his eyes were wide.

"WHAT?!" A feminine shriek erupted in the air.

Everybody turned their heads and saw Yui waking and glaring at Sakura.

"WHY do YOU get to live with Sasuke-kun when YOU are the one who LEFT him in the first place?"She shouted at her face.

"Yui back off." Sasuke said while coming in between of the two girls.

"Yui you are taking it in a wrong sense." Sakura tried to explain.

"So you tell me. In what sense should I take it that my boyfriend and his old teammate are living together?" Yui shouted.

"Boy…friend?" Sakura said with shock.

She looked at Sasuke and he had the same expression as her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed.

"I-I mean you did take me on a d-date." Yui said while shrinking under his glare.

"D-date?" Sakura chocked.

Sasuke turned toward Sakura to explain.

"Sakura don't believe her." He tried to convince her.

"What are you talking Sasuke-kun? You did take me on a date. Don't you remember?" Yui said with teary eyes.

"I do remember but…" Sasuke stopped when he realized what he said.

He turned towards Sakura. She wasn't saying anything.

"See, you are not needed. Get lost." Yui said while attaching herself to Sasuke.

He didn't mind because he was too focused on what Sakura was going to say. But his this action was misinterpreted by Sakura. She thought that she really was coming ion between these two.

' _What should I do? Sasuke-kun took Yui on a date. He doesn't like me that's why he took Yui on a date. Maybe….Maybe we weren't to be with each other. Damn it!'_ She thought and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sakura, I…"

"I promised that I will meet up with Ino today. See you guys later." Sakura said while cutting off Sasuke.

Before leaving , she gave one sad and hateful look to Sasuke. Sasuke froze on his spot.

"Sasuke-teme, I…" Naruto tried to say.

"Don't Naruto." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto. He unconsciously turned on his Sharingan while glaring at Naruto. Then he turned his eyes on Yui who immediately let go off his arm.

"Sasuke-kun?" She tried to say.

" . ." Sasuke shouted at Yui and took off after Sakura.

They didn't know that Norio was watching all of the scene.

"Well, this is interesting. I am coming Saku-chan." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **Done…..Do give ideas on how to proceed.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Ja Ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I am back. Thank you for the review. I don't own NARUTO**

Sasuke had been looking for Sakura for last 4 hours but wasn't able to find her. He was starting to get worried.

' _What if she left already?'_ He shook his head. _'Tsunade would already know about it then. She has fixed Sakura on high watch under ANBU.'_ He remembered what Tsunade had told him.

He didn't know what possessed him to go downtown. It wasn't like Sakura would be there or what he thought at first. After all, she was The Slug Queen's apprentice. He just hoped that she didn't picked up Tsunade's drinking habits.

Sasuke sighed. _'Let's do this.'_ He thought.

He was walking on the street. He hated sake and damn his ninja senses, he could smell it and the smoke perfectly. He sighed. _'Sakura isn't going to be here.'_

Then something pink caught his eye. He turned towards one of the most crowded bar and saw Sakura smoking and standing outside the car. She was looking at the stars.

' _Great, she smokes too.'_ He thought sarcastically.

He started walking towards her.

Sakura was oblivious to his presence. So when she again brought the cigarette near her lips, someone yanked it and threw it at the ground. She turned towards the man with angry eyes but soon sobered when she saw Sasuke.

"Hey." She said casually as if nothing had happened between both of them.

"What are you doing here?" He said, barely controlling his anger.

"What does it look like?" Sakura asked normally.

He sighed for the nth time.

"Look about what Yui said-"

"I know." Sakura cut him off.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Naruto told me about the bet of you taking Yui to a date." Sakura said.

"Oh." He felt stupid.

Silence.

"You smoke." It was more of a statement.

"Only when I am upset or angry." She said.

"You're drunk too." He again stated.

"Same reason." She said.

"You shouldn't." he said.

"I am sober." She replied.

"Hn." He looked away.

Silence.

"We should head back." Sasuke said.

"You are being talkative." Sakura commented with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at her and shouted internally _'Because you are not talking!'_

"Look, I don't want you" She said while looking around and spotting the ANBU "or them to worry about me."

"You knew about the ANBU?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. I did train my sense you know." She said.

"Why do you push on being alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Didn't you use to do that when we were young?" She said.

"That was different." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"How come?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

No answer.

"Look just drop it, ok? I can take care of myself." She said and started walking.

Sasuke trailed after her.

' _She is changed so much. When we were younger, she could kill to stay alone with me. Now, it's like she doesn't care anymore.'_ He thought. _'May be she doesn't.'_ He looked at her back.

' _I used to read her so well, but now I can't even understand what she says. It's getting me frustrated.'_ He gritted his teeth. _'Damn it.'_

Sakura was walking ahead of him.

' _Why can't he just leave me alone? I only get more attach to him.'_ She thought. _'I love you Sasuke-kun, I love you so much Sasuke-kun. But this situation will only get you into trouble.'_ A tear slipped from her eye.

She started to feel Irritation radiate off Sasuke.

' _What happened to him?'_ She thought.

Before she could register what happened, she found herself pinned to a tree with Sasuke hovering over her.

"Wh-at are you d-doing, Sasuke?" She asked blushing. He was too close.

"Why did you change so much?" Sasuke asked while keeping the eye contact.

"What do you mean?" She snapped "I am the same one."

He shook his head. "The Sakura I know doesn't act tough all the time. The Sakura I know doesn't tries to hide her tears and pain. The Sakura I know is weak and she relies on her team, on me."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" She shouted at being called weak.

"The Sakura I know, doesn't drink. The Sakura I know doesn't smoke." He kept ranting on.

"Sasuke stop." She shouted.

"The Sakura I know was supposed to always be in love with me." He shouted.

Sakura eyes widened.

"Sasuke, stop." She pleaded.

"Why did you change so much? It's like, I don't need to protect you anymore and I hate that." Sasuke confessed.

She just stared at his face. Has Sasuke just confessed to Sakura.

When Sakura looked in his eyes, she forgot how close he was. His onyx eyes had always captivated her.

Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed her. Sakura's eyes went wide. Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist. Sakura moaned which only encouraged him. His tongue entered Sakura mouth. In spite all the alcohol she had, she still tasted sweet. Sakura entangled her hands in his soft hair. Sasuke deepened the kiss and brought her small body even closer to his if possible.

When they parted, Sakura was breathing heavily. Sasuke smirked _'So she still loves me.'_

He pecked her forehead and hugged her. Sakura hugged him back and took in his masculine scent. Sasuke placed his chin on her head.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"I know." He smirked.

"How cute. But I am sorry I have to break this moment for you." Someone said.

Sakura's eyes went wide when she realized whose voice it was.

"Norio." She whispered.

At the mention of his name, Sasuke's sharingan blazed and he glared at him.

Norio chuckled.

"You are going down." Sasuke hissed.

"Well I also have a party with me." Norio chuckled darkly.

"What do you….?" Sakura stopped.

Norio let a bark of laughter leave his lips when he saw Sasuke and Sakura's shocked faces.

"Welcome to the party, darling." Norio said.

* * *

 **Finished. How was it? Please review and try to guess who Norio's partner is.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys….He he he (nervous laugh) I know, I didn't update for a long time and I am sorry. I've been busy you know. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own NARUTO…**

"Well I also have a party with me." Norio chuckled darkly.

"What do you….?" Sakura stopped.

Norio let a bark of laughter leave his lips when he saw Sasuke and Sakura's shocked faces.

"Welcome to the party, darling." Norio said with a wicked smile.

"NO!" Sakura shouted.

"Yui?" Sasuke was confused. _'Why is Yui standing with him?'_ He thought.

"Well, Hello Sasuke-kun." Yui said with a smile which send shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Yui, get away from him." Sakura hissed.

"I don't think so Saku-chan." Norio said.

"What do you want, Norio?" Sakura asked while frowning.

"Well, isn't that obvious. I want you to come with me." Norio said the last words in more husky tone.

Sasuke pushed Sakura behind his back. At his action of protectiveness, Yui growled.

"What is so GOOD about her, Sasuke-kun? Why can't you stay or behave with me the same way you do with her?" Yui shouted at him.

"I don't see her siding with the bad guy?" Sasuke said stoically but his eyes held anger.

Yui's breadth hitched in her throat.

"Well well let's start the show. Enough talking." Norio said and disappeared.

Sasuke was kicked in the back and thrown forward in Yui's direction opposite from Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Before she could move forward, Norio grabbed her head and made her faced him. He was so closed to her that she could feel his breadth on her face. She gripped his hand that had grabbed her head.

"Argh..! Let go damn it." Sakura shouted.

"My my, such pretty sound." Norio said while pecking the tip of her nose.

Sakura slapped him by her free hand. A red hand print appeared on the side of face.

Norio turned his face back to look straight in her eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke-san." He called out.

Sasuke stood up with sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"Let go of her." He hissed.

"After I give her a little present." Norio smirked.

He again made Sakura face him. She was still struggling in his arms.

"This is a reward for your slap." He said while smirking.

"What are you…"

Before she could say anything, Norio sealed her lips with his own. Sakura's eyes went wide. She went in shock for some time, but when she recovered from her shock, she started struggling in his grasp but he only tightened his grip on her hair.

On the other hand, when Sasuke saw him kissing his Sakura at first, he went frigid. But soon anger, hatred and many more negative emotions he felt for his own brother, he started feeling much more for Norio.

With chakra surrounding her hands, Sakura pushed him back.

Then Norio's face met with Sasuke's fist and he flew back.

"How dare you, you BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted with his eyes blazing red dangerously.

Blood trickled down Norio's mouth. He stood up, grinning like an idiot and wiping his blood away with his thumb.

"Getting possessive over my property, eh Uchiha." Norio said while walking towards them.

"Your property, YOUR PROPERTY, YOU SON OF A BITCH, Stay away from her." Sasuke shouted.

He blew up, Sasuke Uchiha, an Uchiha, blew up. Yui was confused, angry, angry at Sakura.

"Why you little, bitch." Yui ran towards Sakura.

Sakura turned around in time to get tackled to ground by Yui.

She started punching Sakura's face.

"Why" punch "do you" punch "came" punch "back to" punch "KONOHA?" when she was going to give her the last punch, Sakura got her hand.

She punched Yui back in the stomach. Yui fell off from her. Sakura straddled her waist and climbed over her.

"You think this is about you? Well news flash : It isn't. Yui, you need to know what's wrong and what's right, damn it." Sakura shouted.

 _SLAP_

Sakura slapped Yui. Yui's eyes went wide and tears started running down her face.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, sorry, sorry." Yui started chanting over and over.

Sakura's eyes went soft. She patted her head.

"It's ok." Sakura said softly.

"What a show. You two should be sisters, you know." Norio said while laughing a sadist laugh.

He started walking towards Sakura.

"Whether you like it or not, you are coming with me Sakura." His eyes narrowed.

"Fuck You." Sasuke hissed and came in between Sakura and Norio.

Sasuke blinked and he realized that he had done a mistake. Norio had sidestepped Sasuke in such a small time.

To Sakura and Sasuke's surprise, Yui was the one who came between Norio and Sakura.

"Move away, Jin." Norio hissed at her.

"N-No." Yui stammered.

"Your wish." Norio took a kunai from his kunai pocket and threw it at Yui.

It was way too fast for Yui to dodge it.

"Supīdo."

Yui and Sakura were standing way far from Norio.

"T-thank you." Yui smiled.

"Stay here." Sakura said.

Yui nodded and then she was gone.

Soon, she was standing beside Sasuke.

"Let's do this." Sakura said.

"Aa." Sasuke replied with smirk and held Sakura's hand tightly.

"Let the show begin." Norio said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Uff done…How was it? Please review and anyone who guessed that the person with Norio was Yui, band on guys…you were right.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys (nervous laugh). Long time no see -_-' Thanks for the reviews…I don't own NARUTO**

When Sakura and Sasuke engaged in fight with Norio, Yui started running towards the Hokage tower to inform the Hokage about Norio.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Yui shouted and entered the office.

"WHO the Hell…?" Tsunade trailed off when she saw Yui panting in front of her.

"Yui? What's wrong?" Shizune asked equally shocked as Tsunade.

"Norio is here and Sakura and Sasuke-kun are fighting him." Yui informed.

"W-what?" Tsunade snapped. "Shizune get the rookie 9 in here." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." Shizune left.

Yui on the other hand was shaking badly. Tsunade went to her and patted her head.

"You did good, Yui." She said with a smile.

Yui's eyes widened and hugged Tsunade and started crying.

"I was so scared. He was going to kill me and the Sakura saved me…." Yui started to rant.

"Shh..! Calm down. It's ok." Tsunade said while patting Yui's head.

Naruto was the first one to barge through the door of the Hokage office.

"Baa-chan!" He shouted.

"Let everyone get here." Tsunade said while walking and standing behind the desk.

Naruto looked at the crying Yui and smiled.

"Thank you Yui-chan." He grinned.

"Naruto." She said while breaking down again.

Soon after the rookie 9 had assembled in the office. The whole situation was explained to them and they had moved out in an instance.

Sasuke and Sakura were panting.

' _Damn this guy is strong.'_ Sasuke thought.

"We have to think about a plan." Sakura told him.

"Ah." Replied Sasuke.

"Ne Neko-chan.." He said and Sakura twitched. "Why do you have to stay in this village? You can get strong if you come with me." He said.

"Am strong enough." Sakura resorted.

"Really? If you were then why did you leave the village in the first place? Why did you hate your comrades back then when you told me about them?" Norio smirked.

Sakura froze on her spot when she remembered the incident of her leaving the village.

"SAKURA! Don't listen to him." Sasuke shouted.

"But isn't that the truth, Saku-chan?" Norio again said.

Sakura gritted her teeth. The feeling of uselessness and of being weak was crawling back to her.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura-chan. You are the strongest kunoichi I have ever met." A voice boomed.

Sakura and Sasuke turned towards the source of the voice and saw Naruto standing and the rookie 9 behind him, all grinning.

"Naruto." Sakura said softly and smiled.

"We are all with Sakura, so don't try to manipulate her." Sasuke said with a smirk and his sharingan activated.

"Che. I can take all of you." Norio said.

"We'll see about that." Sakura said and charged forward.

Team 7 charged towards him. Sasuke with his chidori, Naruto with his Rasengan. Norio barely was able to dodge these attacks simultaneously but his jaw came in contact with Sakura's wrist sending him flying backwards.

"You are going to die, Norio. Just give up." Sakura said while standing with her two teammates.

Norio stood up chuckling. "How about this? I'll take your eyes and then leave."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed.

"Byakgan!" Hinata shouted.

Kiba and Shino too engaged in a small fight with Norio but both were thrown back.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted successfully capturing Norio in his shadow.

"Mind transfer Jutsu." Ino tried to enter his mind but was thrown out.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

The rookie 9 were getting tired of the fighting. It was like no matter what they do, nothing was effecting Norio.

"Supīdo" Sakura vanished and appeared behind Norio kicking his back in the process.

He was pushed forward with a force. He turned back and delivered a kick to Sakura's stomach. She coughed up blood and was thrown backward but Sasuke caught her.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu." Naruto shouted and another Naruto helped him to create Rasengan.

He tried to hit Norio but failed. When he dodged Rasengan, he saw Naruto grinning and before he could do anything Sakura had pierced a kunai in his heart. Norio coughed up blood and landed straight face on the ground.

Then to completely destroy him, Sasuke charged with a chidori and aimed at his back making a hole in his chest.

All three of them were panting. Sakura was on her knees with blood dripping down from one of her eyes. Black spots started appearing in her vision and before sinking into darkness she heard someone calling her name.

When Sakura opened her eyes she saw everything white. She sat up and saw Sasuke sleeping on the chair. She gave him a small smile. Sensing someone approaching, she looked at the door when Tsunade barged in waking Sasuke.

"You are awake. Good. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Headache." She answered.

Tsunade placed her hand on her forehead and green chakra started flowing, taking away the headache.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"You can leave after we observe you for 2 hours." With that she left the room.

Sakura looked at Sasuke approaching her. He sat on the bed beside him and sighed.

"When you fainted, I thought I lost you." He said.

"Don't worry I am not gonna just leave you alone." Sakura said with a smirk.

Sasuke just gave a faint smile.

After that the team 7 were sitting at Ichiraku, of course Naruto's choice, for dinner.

"You are the best Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Thanks Naruto. And you guys I am sorry for leaving like that." She said with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok Sakura. What is important is that you are Ok and safe." Kakashi said with a smile.

After eating their dinner the three students poofed leaving their sensei with the bill in which he just sighed.

Sakura and Sasuke were leaning against a tree. Sakura sitting between his legs watching the night sky filled with stars.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

"Yes?" Sasuke said.

"I love you and I promise that I won't leave like I did before." She whispered that Sasuke had to starin his ears to listen.

He sighed and made Sakura face him.

"Just forget about that Ok? Just look forward. And I love you too." He said while kissing her.

Sakura smiled in the kiss and kissed him back.

* * *

 **At last the story is complete. I know crappy ending and I didn't liked this story very much anyway.**

 **Plz R &R**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Ja Ne**


	15. Author's note

**Hey guys**

 **I know, you are really disappointed in me for the crappy ending. I don't know what happened with the story line of the story. Maybe i lost interest in the story or foe not being in touch with it, i forgot how actually execute it in the end? Whatever it was, i really am sorry for disappointing you. Maybe the next story i am writing will cover up my mistake. Yeah i am starting a new story, but this will be about Fairy Tail, Its 'Nalu' The story will be known as 'The Demon Keys' Its the cliche. Really. Lucy being ignored after Lisana comes back from the dead and then Lucy leaves the guild. But the twist is that someone actually manipulates her to leave the guild. Read and Find out! If you are interested i mean.**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
